1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide switch for use in an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera, and an electronic apparatus having the slide switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a slide switch for use in an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera include one having a slide lever, a click portion that gives a user a click feel when the slide lever is slid, and armature portions for detecting a slide operation position of the slide lever.
For such a slide switch, there has been proposed a technique that prevents dirt or the like including lubricating oil produced in the click portion from becoming attached to the armature portions so as to prevent a slide operation position of the slide lever from being incorrectly detected (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-267929).
There has also been proposed a technique that disposes the click portion parallel to a direction in which the slide lever slides so as to enable a click feel of the slide lever to be imparted in a direction along the sliding direction when the slide lever is slid, thus enhancing operability (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-034775).
However, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-267929 mentioned above, dirt produced in each of a plurality of armature portions may become attached to the adjacent armature portion and cause poor contact between the armature portions and signal patterns, which result in a decrease in the accuracy of detecting a slide operation position of the slide lever.
Also, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-034775 mentioned above, a switch unit constructed by combining a switch lever, a case, a soldering terminal, and so on into one unit is required, which leads to increases in the number of components and an installation space for the slide switch.
Moreover, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-034775 mentioned above, because the click portion is disposed parallel to the direction in which the slide lever slides, a counterforce of a click force generated by a sliding operation urges the slide lever in a rotational direction. As a result, a user who is given a click feel when sliding the slide lever has a feeling of strangeness, and the operability of the slide lever deteriorates.